The present invention is directed to a radiological installation comprising an image pick-up system for producing and storing high-resolution, digital individual images from coherent individual examination regions as picture elements in a store, as well as an electronic image playback unit with which a plurality of picture elements from at least two stored individual images can be simultaneously reproduced as an overall image.
DE-41 02 729 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,056, discloses a radiological installation of the type discussed above. The overall image is composed in image-wise fashion of individual images with an image processing and control unit such that a last line of a first individual image adjoins a first line of a second individual image, potentially with omission of lines of the images falling into an overlap region of the examination region. As a result thereof, the number of lines required for the overall image approximately corresponds to the sum of lines from the joined images when no image diminution that reduces the resolution is undertaken.